It all started with the red converse
by K.a.y.D.a.w.g
Summary: It all started with the red converse. Miley Meets The Jonas brothers at a Hannah concert, and falls for the one anyone least expects. HEVIN. Hannah Montana and Kevin Jonas. Read and review please!
1. It all starts with the red converse

**HI! Okay, I got this Idea while I was doing the laundry! Weird I know! But I got so into planning this out, My parents Laundry room flooded! Curse Fanfiction! Bahaha. Not really. I love Fanfiction. Anyways, Tell me if you like this story, or the story Idea. You don't see to many Hevin story's out there. Hahaha.**

**Kaycee**

Miley Stewart was getting ready for a Hannah concert, when her best friend Lilly, or as the public knew her, Lola, walked in her dressing room. "Hey Miles." Lilly said. "Hi Lilly. Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Miley asked as she put her wig on. "Oh..Ha ha..See that's a funny story actually..." Lilly stalled time. "Okay get to the point."

"Well, see here's the thing. I kind of..."She stuttered. Miley got up from her seat and walked to her closet. She rummaged through it, and couldn't find what she was looking for. "Hey Lilly, have you seen my new shoes with the - lilly! You stole my shoes!" Miley faced Lilly. "Well I was going to return them! I just wanted to try them on! They were soooo pretty! So I tried them on and walked outside. That's when I kind of...Stepped in mud. And the shoes got all dirty! Then I took them off and I didn't want you to get mad at me so I through them in the dumpster next door!" Lilly put her hands covering her face as if she were hiding. "LILLY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR ON STAGE?" Miley yelled. "You can wear my shoes!" Lilly suggested. Miley looked over to the beat up red High top converse sitting on her dressing room couch. Miley laughed, "Are you kidding me? Do you see what I'm wearing? I cannot wear red converse!" "Well It looks like you don't have a choice! Hurry up and put them on! You get on stage in less then 3 minutes!" Lilly said, pushing Miley to the converse.

When Miley had them on, She looked down at her feet, and looked disgusted. She didn't want to go out there like that. "Miles, your on!" Robby Ray said, and tossed her a microphone. Miley took a deep breath and walked out on to the roaring stage.

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" The crowd was chanting. "Hey ya'll! Hows everyone doin' tonight?" They all cheered louder. She was self-conscious about her wardrobe, but really, Who wouldn't be self-conscious while wearing a sparkly blue sequined top with white pants and _red high top converse_.

She started singing, hoping no one would notice her clown looking shoes.

She finished her 4th song, when Robby Ray came out on stage and spoke into his own mic. "Hey darlin! Howdy everyone!" The crowd cheered. "Well I have a mighty fine surprise for you fans and Hannah." He continued. Hannah started clapping and the crowd followed her gesture. "I'd like to introduce, the one, the only, JONAS BROTHERS!" He enthused into the sound projector. Then three boys came on stage, one with curly hair, one with straight hair, and one with straight hair and a bandana around his neck. They all greeted Hannah with a hug. "Hannah Montana, we are Big fans!" The one with curly hair said. "Same here!" Hannah said to the brothers. The crowd was ecstatic. "Okay everyone! I'm going to take a short brake then come back and we will pump up the party!" Hannah yelled into the mic. She blew kisses to the audience, then walked off stage with the Jonas brothers, and her dad.

Backstage, She was formally introduced to them. The one with curly hair went first. "Hi Hannah. I'm Nick Jonas." Nick introduced, while hugging her. "Hannah." She said. "My names Joe." The one with the straight hair greeted. They gave a friendly hug as well. "Kevin." Informed the one with the bandana. He gave her a hug followed by his name. When they pulled away, he said, "Did I tell you how I love the way you accessorize?" Kevin said, looking in the direction of the red sneakers. She faked a small laugh. "Long story..."

**Chapter one! Leave your thought please! I love reviews or PM's.**

**Thanks!!**

**Kaycee**


	2. Number 2

**Hello world! Bahaha. Okay I was going to post this yesterday, but My stupid computer didn't save it! So i had to write it all over! Stupid Technology! Haha. Anyways, Sorry for the long Delay. I was grounded, and had some personal things happen. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Zack. He recently committed suicide. I miss you Zack!**

**Kaycee**

"Well you can explain it over a cup of coffee." Kevin said so smoothly. Hannah bit her lip and smiled, "Okay." They both smiled at each other. Lilly over heard and pulled Hannah over to the corner. "Miley what are you thinking?" Lilly whispered. "What do you mean what am I thinking?"Miley answered. "Hello! Miley! He is almost 6 years older then you!"

"So? Lils its not lie I'm going to marry him! Were just going to get coffee!" Miley reassured her friend. "Why don't you go out with nick instead? I mean he's just as cute, and he's your age." Lilly persuaded. "No. I don't like nick that way. I like Kevin."

"But you have only known Kevin for a few minutes!" Lilly said. "Yeah. I've also known Nick for that long. So does it really matter? And besides, Its just coffee. He wants to know about my shoes." Said Miley. Lilly was about to open her mouth, but miley continued, "Can we talk about this later? I have to get back on stage." Miley didn't wait for an answer, as she went on stage. "But those are _my _ shoes." Lilly whispered to herself, crossing her arms. "What am I so worried about? She is right. Its only coffee. It's not like - oh no. What if that leads to a dinner date? Then they'll get married!" She talked to herself. Then she slapped herself on the face. "Lilly! Get a hold of yourself!" "Lilly? Who's Lilly? I thougt you were Lola." A voice said. Lilly turned around to see a curly haired boy. "I uh..I..." She stuttered as she thought of ways to cover up her mistake. "I..I have this..Thing where...I kind of have...Multiple Identities...Yeah.." She said lamely. "Oh really. I've heard about that. Refresh my memory. Whats that disorder called again?" The boy asked. "Um...Er..You know.. Uh...Lots 'O Personality syndrom-ness...disorder...thingy. Yeah thats it." She said. "Yeah..Well My name is Nick." He said, holding out a hand. She shook his hand and said, "I'm Lola...Or sometimes Lilly." They smiled at each other. "Nice to meet you Lilly..Or Lola.." He said. Lilly was about to say something to nick, but was interrupted by another voice. "Nick! C'mon! Were going to the hotel!"

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around if you hang with Hannah a lot. I think her and Kevin are gonna be together a lot." He said. Lilly's spirit was brought down a little but she didn't know why. "Bye." He said. "Bye" she meekly said. Nick left, and Lilly payed attention to Hannah Montana on stage. She was finishing up 'Start all over'. "Thank Ya'll! I love you so much! Good night everyone!" She blew kisses to the crowed then walked off stage. "Hey Lilly do you want to sleep over tonight?" Miley asked, taking off her wig in the dressing room. "Sure." Lilly accepted. "Hey about the Kevin thing, is there a reason why you don;t want me to go out with him?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head no. "Well is there anything wrong?" Miley questioned, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. "Yeah I just don't know what." Lilly whispered to herself.

**Chapter 2! Is there a reason why Lilly doesn't want Hannah/Miley to be with Kevin? Hm...Find out soon ) bahaha. Leave your thoughts please. Thats what inspires me! And tell me if Lilly and nick should be together or Lilly and Oliver. You guys pick )**

**Kaycee**


End file.
